percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Son of Triton Chapter 4: I crash land, they land
Chapter 4: I crash land, they land When Hydro fell out of the sky, two things occured in my mind. 1. Hydro had passed out from being low on blood. 2. I was about to die. All I saw was the ground getting closer and closer, the occassional flash of black, a red dot, a splash of red, and the felling of blood running down my chest. Then, after that, pitch black nothing. I had another dream, only worse. I saw the unnamed giant with the same knife pressed against his throat, with Poseidon on his knees, and the sea thrashing. You could really see the sea well because we were underwater. I saw Triton bruised up with injured bodies of monsters on the ground behind him. Triton held up his trident and screamed, "POLYBOTES! Let Poseidon go, or suffer!" Polybotes started laughing, so far I'm surprised he hasn't already died from laughter. Then he said, "If you advance I will hold both of you captive and your precious camp will be engulfed." He started laughing, then Triton charged. Then 2 dracanae came out of nowhere and attacked Triton. He killed them both but a hidden dracanae threw a weighted net and caught Triton by surprise. When he fell to the ground all the mosters weapons were held at point blank. I woke up and was underwater. I looked around and saw Percy sitting next to me, smiling. I was about to scream at him for drowning me, but I realized I could breathe underwater. I looked at my chest and the only thing that was there was a tattered Camp Half-Blood shirt with little white scars where my scratches were. I was about to shout something like Thanks the gods! I'm healed! ''Then I remembered something. I swam to the surface with extreme speed. I swam to the beach and ran toward Hydro. Rick was holding his hand over him, his hand was glowing and he muttering something in ancient Greek, with a book in the other hand. When he was done he was sweating and fell back. I looked at Hydro and said, "Hey big guy, you okay?" All I heard was a mixture of neighs and words like, ''Yes, heal, and, sorry. I smiled and said,"I'll take that as a yes." Then Percy got out of the water and was completely dry. I was about to question it when he said, "We're near Brooklyn." Rick suddenly interupted, "Brooklyn, NEW YORK?" "No," Percy said, "Brooklyn, Connecticut, not far from Rhode Island." Something cam to mind immediately, "How are we gonna get there, I mean Hydro's injured, I doubt he can fly, so what are we gonna do?" Percy thought this over for a second, "We'll just ride them like horses." We all seemed okay with this, so we rode off into the sunset, but it was 1:00 p.m., so the sun was still high. Hydro did his best to keep up, until we came to a zoo. Muriel's Zoo to be exact. The Son of Triton Chapter 5: Evil Zoo's of Death Category:Triston Hurricane Category:Tritonsson14 Category:Chapter Page